bravenewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
The gods are ancient Pokémon from the days of old, wielding incredible power over all domains of life. Though their names and their attributes have been lost to time, the people of Union have long held them in reverence, establishing a temple dedicated to the unknown gods. Within Union, the story is told of a time five hundred years in the past when humanity lay at the brink of extinction, destroyed by the Pokémon they had long enslaved and abused. When hope seemed lost, a young woman now known to all as the Savior stepped forth and pleaded for a second chance for humanity. Hearing the earnestness and honesty in her heart, the gods responded in kind. "We shall acknowledge and bless you for your courage, human. To you we give the ears that may hear and the voice that may speak. Henceforth, it shall be your duty, and the duty of all who come after you to uphold your promise. We give you your lives that you may change, but if it comes to pass that humanity repeats its sins, then shall they truly perish." In the five hundred years since that time, nothing has been seen nor heard of the gods. The truth of this story is unknown, as other civilizations have their own legends to account for their survival through the time of war. However, it is certain that these gods exist in some form or another, as in recent times, they have begun to stir once again... The following gods or legendary creatures are now known to Union: * The Red Giant: The creature in Caldera's myths from the time of the war. Arising from a lake of fire deep within the mountains, the Red Giant nearly destroyed the people of Caldera, leaving only a few survivors to slowly rebuild their city. * The Fiery Beast: An unknown, massive beast radiating an incredible aura of fear, it arose to attack Citadel for an unknown reason in July of 2014. After the Seekers intervened to provide a strange artifact related to this beast, the people of Union were able to calm it. Its purpose, name, and other attributes remain unknown. * Cresselia and Darkrai: Partners and dual masters of the Dream World, Cresselia is the bringer of hopeful dreams and Darkrai the ruler of nightmares. Openly revealing themselves in October of 2014, Cresselia and Darkrai now sporadically open the Dream World to the people of Union for exploration and training. The gods themselves have not been sighted since, however. * The Worshipped Progenitors: Depicted in the Ruins within the Swamp, these odd creatures with humanoid proportions seem to have vanished long ago. The civilization that once inhabited the Ruins seems to have waited long for their return... * The Blue Leviathan: Depicted in the ruins near the sea, nothing is known about this god save for its apparent connection to a great flood. * The Caretakers of the Shrine: The Lake Shrine and the Forest Shrine appeared without warning many years ago and blended in with their surroundings as if they'd always been there. Reports of the dead reviving and the attainment of Enlightened abilities have been attributed to these two strange areas. * Miscellaneous: Several odd incidents have occurred in Union within the last year, including the explosive arrival of spring and a strange experience in temporary bodyswaps. The cause of these incidents remains unknown, but may perhaps be attributed to greater powers at work. Category:SettingCategory:NPCs